


Illusionary Temptation

by Kisuru



Series: Not AO3 Exchanges [5]
Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Drama, Murder, One Night Stands, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: After the Sakurazukamori leaves, the devastation and pain are too much for Subaru. In order to curb the pain, he indulges in pleasure. Meanwhile, the Sakurazukamori is always watching and isn’t happy.Written for Robbie for the SeiSub Hanami Exchange.





	Illusionary Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarost/gifts).



> Prompt worked from: Subaru sleeps with other men while thinking of Seishirou.

Hunching back against the train seat, Subaru sighed. He settled in for the short journey to the next stop while catching his breath. He closed his tired eyes.  
  
The subway car sped off.  
  
_Another day_ , he thought to himself. _That nothing feels… like how it should be_ …  
  
What was he even looking for? What would excite him? He didn’t know.  
  
Nothing excited him more than the reality he would ambush the Sakurazukamori. Since that was a dream with roots in pessimism, his leads ran rather dry.  
  
For Subaru, every day was the same old routine. He worked, he forgot to eat, and he came home and crashed on the bed (sometimes on the hall to his room, if he was completely honest with himself). The next day he continued the stale cycle.  
  
But… he didn’t think he could do that forever. Lately, the endless suffering worked on his nerves more and more gratingly. It slowly ate him alive.  
  
It killed him inside that his life was reduced to this—the coldness of nothing, the constant evasions that he could never catch that man—and couldn’t escape.  
  
_Hokuto-chan_ … He shivered, remembering her face. _You used to fill my life with light and company. It was everything. But_ …  
  
If Subaru could spend time with him, he wouldn’t dangle on burning _need_ …  
  
He craved the Sakurazukamori. His own weakness for him was pitiful, but he was too lost in the dark sea of desire. He just couldn’t escape. He wanted to touch him. Run his hands along that man’s skin and tell him the truth. Even a few years after he murdered her and abandoned him, the notion of it was childish and deranged. But the heart wanted what it did without consent. All he wanted was for naught.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he reminisced until he opened his eyes and spotted him sitting on the opposite seat. Anyone would simply see a man reading a volume of _The Nature of Physics_ while minding his own business. But Subaru didn’t.  
  
His heart leapt when the wired glasses frames came into view, and the shock of black hair blocked his vision of everything else. His hand fell to his pocket. Subaru nearly yanked out the sheaf of ofuda.  
  
Yet it was a red herring. When he realized it, Subaru clenched the pole next to him.  
  
The irritation of _need_ grew stronger. Each second he found himself less comfortable.  
  
Shifting, he inspected him anyway. The man’s eyes were a traitorous shade of dark brown. The shade wasn’t the same, but Subaru found his vision blurring as he watched him leisurely turn the page.  
  
Seishirou used to read that way when he would come with him on the train, too…  
  
Truly, he thought that would be the end of it. No matter what he gave up and never followed up on the raging turmoil; he kept it bottled up effectively. He didn’t have enough confidence in himself to approach the stranger and speak.  
  
Then, the man peered up from the book, and Subaru was surprised to find that there was something there. His eyes landed on him and refused to look away. Subaru found his gaze locked on his.  
  
In his life, Subaru had received enough looks, especially from Seishirou of that secretive type. He knew what it meant. He had evaluated it over and over within his own thoughts—Seishirou had shot him hungry bedroom stares even when he hadn’t known. That look expressed what was lying underneath the surface.  
  
It was a signal.  
  
He seized up. Subaru’s throat went dry.  
  
The train came to a stop. The man picked up his things. He hesitated. The door slid open, and the man started to walk away.  
  
If Subaru did nothing and let this chance go, he may break. Full of trepidation, he stood and stepped off the train. He didn’t passively sit and let the world pass by.  
  
Subaru didn’t even know if it was his stop, or where he was on the train line at this point. Nonetheless, he saw the mounting interest in the man’s expression now that he had taken the hint. No, he couldn’t resist the rising temptations anymore.  
  
Did he know what he was getting himself into? No, but he would find out. Every act he had done with Seishirou had been in his thoughts; he had dreamed of chaste kisses and mostly touching, because any act beyond that filled him with dread and the humiliating ebbs of embarrassment.  
  
In the short moments it took to evacuate the train platform Subaru found himself pulled into a secluded hallway with a staircase. Anyone could still chance upon the path in the late evening hours, but he found himself immersed in what was about to happen to care. Vaguely, it nagged at the back of his brain that he didn’t catch the man’s name or didn’t feel the compulsion to ask. The man also wasn’t bothered with exchanging names once he dropped his bag on the floor.  
  
Subaru was pressed up against the cold wall with both hands on his sides. The back of Subaru’s head hit the tile.  
  
In situations like this the awkwardness settled in. What he should do with his hands? In those shows Hokuto watched, they found purchase on the person… But did the same apply here? What did?  
  
Subaru didn’t have to question himself a second time. He knelt down in front of him. He was far more an expert at this than Subaru was, apparently, because he reached straight for his zipper and pulled the metal down to free him. The parts of air and hot breath on his flesh made him shiver. He pulled him out of his pants, grasping him, starting to pump his hand up and down the length of his cock.  
  
Just like that—quick and undisclosed.  
  
When there was nothing for Subaru to grasp behind him, his palms laid against the stone. His lips parted a bit into an “o” shape and he saw stars in front of him.  
  
Something wasn’t… right, though.  
  
So direct, but this wasn’t the unabashedly selfish manner in which Seishirou would take him. Seishirou would do this without words, too, but the Sakurazukamori’s aura would be different! He would throw him back, smirk, and make Subaru know he wasn’t the one in charge. He would throw him off without effort, and he didn’t feel the urgency for his trouble.  
  
Subaru floated in and out of thought as the hand wrapped around him and rubbed his shaft. He was still entranced with the thought Seishirou could ever do this to him and force him into a puddle of need. With each stroke and pump his cock stiffened due to the stimulation. Feeling someone’s hand on him who had never touched him before… No, he couldn’t get fully immersed knowing it wasn’t the person he wanted it to be.  
  
No, no, this wasn’t Seishirou—  
  
Subaru bit his lip, hard, screwing his eyes shut. He couldn’t think about him. That was the point of doing this with another man. He should not think about him!  
  
But… Seishirou would be ruthless...  
  
The memories of his smirk returned, and he cursed himself for his lapse.  
  
He needed this, closeness that he wasn’t getting anywhere else. To come undone.  
  
Yes, Seishirou was finally touching him.  
  
Subaru gasped.  
  
A peek at the shock of curls bobbing below him proved that he was Seishirou. It was a star crossed moment. After all, his luck didn’t work that way, but today was a special day for Subaru; Seishirou didn’t love him enough to touch him but he wanted to remind him he was there.  
  
It was… fine, Subaru admitted.  
  
_Seishirou… san_ … _please_ …  
  
Subaru lost all pretense of thought once the moist heat surrounded the tip and the tongue swirled across the skin. With half-lidded eyes, he felt his tongue lash out at the leaking pre-come—oh, god it was too much for him to handle and Seishirou’s mouth was _incredible_ and too delicious—and the sheer arousal coiled and pooled within the confines of Subaru’s groin. He took him farther into his mouth and swiped his tongue across Subaru’s shaft. Subaru unconsciously bucked his hips into the warm cavern of his mouth. Out of rhythm, he stroked up and down.  
  
Seishirou had done that, too. He touched his broken arm. The shattered pieces of bone radiated like electricity throughout his body. It had not been comfortable and good like this was, but he had felt so alive and lost in that moment. The pure sensation of it wasn’t much different.  
  
“Sei-shi… Sei—“  
  
But the full pronunciation of the words didn’t escape his lips, and they were garbled under his pants. The pleasure built up and sprung. Subaru spasmed, gasping, orgasm sudden and expected while it racked his body head to toe.  
  
Once he came to, he could barely breathe. His hand gripped him tight. The tongue cleaned the come off. Seishirou was considerate. He wouldn’t waste what he had earned for himself. In this moment, he wasn’t garbage for him to ignore.  
  
Subaru should return the favor. Seishirou may not deserve it, but it was within his nature to do so. A nervous bubble of excitement bubbled up within his core. He wanted to lick Seishirou’s cock like the ice cream cones he had loved so damn much.  
  
However, the man picked up his bag, shouldered it, and he hurried off just as quickly as he had come into his life.  
  
After he had a hold of himself again, he zipped himself back into his pants. Still, he wasn’t ready to move right away.  
  
Seishirou always left and didn’t come back. Nothing was new about that.  
  


* * *

  
Tje disk of the moon hovered in the night sky. Even in Tokyo, the haze of city lights and pollution made it difficult to see the stars, but the moon was visible. Another day had passed and another late night job brought him to the seediest areas.  
  
About to leap down from the sign he stood on, Seishirou paused mid-step.  
  
A rare anomaly announced itself. It was not often Nandarou poked his conscious with apprehension, asking for entry. What had the shikigami so restless? He had only ordered it out to make sure there was no one in the immediate vicinity while he disposed of the body. But the hawk was insistent for his attention.  
  
He waited. Nandarou perched on his shoulder. The hawk preened a loose feather in its wing, procrastinating.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head. “Show me,” Seishirou commanded.  
  
Another wave of doubt surged through the bird. Without further ado, though, it connected its line of vision with his, and he spotted the scene which would forever etch burning hatred into his very bones.  
  
Subaru and another man were… together. Not that. The man was touching his prey. He was touching him below the belt.  
  
The cigarette in Seishirou’s hand fell on the ground and landed on the ground.  
  
Nandarou often found the Sumeragi for him when he was nearby. Neither was it “nearby” nor an opportunity to mess with him. It must be a bold-faced lie. But it wasn’t. For him to perform indecent acts so shamelessly behind his back…  
  
Was it rape? But no, to his worst horror—Subaru’s expression did not convey it was assault. He saw unmistakable delight. It was an act _his_ Subaru committed. He couldn’t bring himself to believe it. Yes, he must be watching another illusion.  
  
But this was an act of rebellion from someone pure of heart and innocent. He was being corrupted at the hands of a worthless man. The line was crossed.  
  
Unforgivable.  
  
The anger gripped him like liquid fire. It took every bit of his willpower to wait.  
  
He waited for the man to exit the subway. He walked along the street for a while, and Seishirou tailed him until he reached a quiet location from the rest of the city noise. It was a short, unbeaten path.  
  
Usually, he gave the recipients of his murders an explanation as to why he was about to kill them. He didn’t bring judgment and opinions to the table—every death due to his position had been fueled according to duty rather than personal outlook. Yet not once in entire life had raged bubbled within him without a shred of levity. An explanation was too good for him after a declaration of war.  
  
The power built up in his hand. The strike to the heart was truer than an arrow’s.  
  
It took a second for him to fall to the ground. His bag clattered next to his corpse. A new coat of blood smeared above the victim’s from an hour previous, the victim a woman who would have used her political prestige for evil. She deserved to live more than him.  
  
Seishirou flexed his middle finger against the pad of his thumb. Blood glistened on his palm under the dim street light.  
  
It disgusted him.  
  
The heel of his boot slammed down. He kicked, weight pressed down on his flesh in a flurry of retaliation, leaving bruises.  
  
The corpse rolled on its side, eyes blank.  
  
Seishirou took a deep breath. He smiled, but the smile was void of any real mirth.  
  
“Must I keep an eye on you, Subaru-kun?”  
  


* * *

  
While Subaru hadn’t expected anything concrete the first time he tried being intimate with a random stranger, he was increasingly curious from then on. He should feel dirty in the throes of it, but… Well, he did feel unfaithful in a particular way, but he didn’t regret it. Perhaps that meant he should experiment again.  
  
The incessant thoughts of Seishirou plagued him. He pushed them aside but they attached to his heart all over again.  
  
He had to forget Seishirou. At any cost, he had to make that a reality he couldn’t run from, and he didn’t know another way to accomplish that bit of sanity.  
  
And the sex was only the one manner in which he could quench the thirst of lust tumbling inside him. So, he had to grab it by the horns and run, so to speak.  
  
But he hit his first dead wall.  
  
He didn’t know where to look for those people. There were so many times he would get lucky on the train. Hook-ups, they called them. He wasn’t sure about where they were the best to find.  
  
Walking the Tokyo streets wasn’t new to him. But that night, he took the long way around the curve. The sparkling lights inside a window and faint scent of booze caught his attention. Subaru stared at the door for what felt like many ages.  
  
He stepped inside.  
  
It was a modest but merry little place. The lights were dim, the people thinned out from the tables and bar. Subaru drew his arms closer to himself. Here, he felt completely out of place, more so than the underbelly of Tokyo’s subway system.  
  
He slid into a seat at the bar. He never especially drank because he didn’t have anyone to go out with after work, or people to share such a time with. The names were something he didn’t know. Shouldn’t he drink to fit in with them?  
  
He was about to make a move when a presence caught his attention. Someone plopped in the chair next to him. Startled, Subaru’s gaze landed on wide eyes and a a cheeky grin on the older man’s face.  
  
“Name’s Hiroto,” he said.  
  
Subaru nearly breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t look anything like Seishirou—and, honestly, he shot the intruding thought down. His eyes were blue and his hair brown. His age accentuated his features. He would say he was attractive without a second thought, but he would never be as attractive as Seishirou.  
  
“I come here all the time,” Hiroto said, “but I’ve never seen you before now.”  
  
“First time,” Subaru admitted.  
  
Hiroto laughed. “That’s cute.”  
  
Subaru blinked, surprised. Was it that easy? Just to tell him that he was “cute” without any other reasons besides that?  
  
Now, Subaru it was clear to him that he wasn’t there to be friendly, and he was thankful that he had come on directly.  
  
Something was wrong about it, though.  
  
He didn’t like being called “cute”. Well, he did. It made him flush. But Hiroto’s intonation and the expression on his face… It wasn’t the same as Seishirou’s. He would say he was adorable with a stoic face and a purposeful glare.  
  
When Seishirou called him cute, he always felt warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
And his laugh was deeper than Hiroto’s. His voice was baritone and full of life that wasn’t loud. He had been commanding more in demeanor than words. Every time Seishirou had laughed, he had melted with frustration but happiness. Sometimes he laughed at his own dumb jokes, but he had always liked them.  
  
“What do you drink?”  
  
“Um… Something light.” Subaru wanted to slap himself for such a stupid answer, but he didn’t have anything better.  
  
Hiroto signaled the barkeep behind the counter. It took a few minutes but she returned with a glass in her hand.  
  
“Here,” the barkeep said. She slid the glass across the counter towards him.  
  
“Not heavier alcohol,” Hiroto told him. He snatched his own glass and took a swig.  
  
In the end, he supposed that worked.  
  
Reaching for it, Subaru put a hand around the glass. Hiroto shot him a long, appreciative look, and it finally clicked that, yes, he was buying it for him.  
  
Subaru put the drink to his lips and took a sip. He shouldn’t drink too much of it, but he couldn’t ignore it. He must let his thoughts unwind a bit. He couldn’t reject a drink, and he was above drinking age.  
  
They talked for a little bit. Subaru’s head dissolved into fuzziness, so he stopped drinking in earnest. Still, he learned enough to know Hiroto indeed spent a lot of time at the bar. He was sure he told him something about his personal life working somewhere-or-such as well.  
  
Subaru’s mind wandered. He thought of Seishirou playing with a puppy in one of the pens in his office. That was the best kind of job. No one had a better job.  
  
Subaru jumped slightly. It took him a second to realize that there was a hand on his leg under the table, and Hiroto slowly started to creep up his leg.  
  
“So, how about it?” Hiroto leaned in towards him. “I know a place nearby.”  
  
Subaru wasn’t sure if this was the normal progression of it, or if this was too quick. But did it matter? He wouldn’t see him in the morning, and the need rose up in his lower abdomen and refused to leave.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
It was a short distance from the bar, and the building was inconspicuous and bare in design. Subaru had passed here before but he had never thought about what it was. And once Hiroto pulled him down the love hotel’s hall towards the room, Subaru knew this was the right option.  
  
The door slammed behind them.  
  
Hiroto had him up against the door within a minute, pinning him at the shoulders, his lips heavily capturing his. Subaru tasted the residue of beer on his lips but he didn’t mind that. It wasn’t that which got him. He was being kissed. It was the first time another man kissed him, and his mind sizzled at the thought of it.  
  
The beer must have gotten to him, because he lost himself in it, his motor function falling far more in tune with Hiroto than he imagined. His lips danced along with his and opened together. His tongue invaded his mouth, hot and heavy.  
  
Seishirou had pretended to lean in and almost kiss him more times than he could count. One time he caught him after he saved him and lifted him against his chest. He practically saw the outline of his eyebrows dampened under the rain, the way the lines on his cheeks twisted while he softly told him something only Subaru could hear before their lips were close…  
  
Seishirou’s gentle eyes stared into his. He was close, and his lips brushed his. Soft…  
  
The back of his knees hit the bed. Subaru was pushed down against the covers. A flurry of clothes were pulled off his body from his shirt and his pants, tossed off somewhere in the dark. Subaru tried to do the same except Hiroto got there faster than he did and kicked his boxers off across the floor, returning to kissing him. The world spun in circles, and his feverish need for Seishirou, only him, sizzled like an untapped firework.  
  
_“When it’s our wedding night,” Seishirou had joked while he hugged Subaru from behind and whispered in his ear so Hokuto wouldn’t hear, “I’m going to strip you bare. I want to see every part of you, because you’re only for my eyes.”  
_  
Had Seishirou said that to him? Did he? Of course he did, Subaru reasoned. He said they would be together forever.  
  
He had said… many wonderful things…  
  
It was a one night stand, but—couldn’t it be the best night of his life, too?  
  
Wasn’t that the fantasy?  
  
They rolled towards the middle of the bed. Hiroto picked him up around the waist and pulled him to a kneeling position. He pulled away from the kiss. Briefly, Subaru was disappointed, but he heard the shift of plastic in the short pause. His fingers clasped on the bedspread, shaking.  
  
Hiroto wrapped both arms around him and pulled him against his chest. Subaru hadn’t quite noticed it before but he had a defined chest with wide shoulders.  
  
His tip nudged at his entrance and entered him. The cool lube on the head of his length made Subaru breathless and shiver under the onslaught. He leaned forward, legs opening. He was slow, but when he accommodated, he went deep.  
  
“You like that, don’t you?” Hiroto said. “You feel… damn good. You’re so hot.”  
  
_No, Seishirou-san_ , Subaru thought. Like hell would he let him put himself down like that. _You’re sexy. You said so._  
  
His pace was steady, and he found his rhythm. Subaru gasped. His knuckles went white with his harsh force on the bedspread. He arched his back, bending over, pushing back. Hiroto’s thrusts into him only accelerated each time his hips met him, his pace firmer and precise.  
  
Seishirou was above him. That was his breath on his ear, the way he always used to tell him secrets. And it wasn’t any different now; this was a secret they couldn’t even tell Hokuto about, or she may squeal her head off at them.  
  
With the force, his cock rubbed against the bedspread. As if reading his thoughts Hiroto reached around his side and, took him in his hand. Still thrusting into him he also pumped, hand cupping his shaft.  
  
The closer Hiroto’s orgasm came, his thrusts shortened. He pinned him flush against him, and Subaru lost himself in the hot closeness of their bodies.  
  
Seishirou wouldn’t give him an inch to be away from him. And he wanted _that_.  
  
Climax washed over the edge of his remaining clarity. The pleasure and high swept throughout Subaru’s body, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, blacking out from his surroundings while he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins.  
  
Subaru collapsed headfirst into the bed. He panted, spent and sated. At his side Seishirou was looking down at him with a self-satisfied smile. He watched him with critical eyes, much like he had on the day the bet had ruined everything in his life.  
  
“Sei… Seishirou-san…” Subaru mumbled into the blanket. He knew he shouldn’t, but he did anyway, throat hoarse and still tinged with stark arousal. _I am yours_ , he added to himself. He never wanted to say those words outside of himself for the world to hear. No one understood the extent his unwavering love existed.  
  


* * *

  
_I hope you enjoyed yourself while you had the chance_ , Seishirou thought.  
  
His footsteps approached the door.  
  
The turn of the doorknob set Seishirou’s soul on edge. This was indeed the room that they had gone no less than three hours ago, and there was no end to saying that Seishirou was outright ready to do something unspeakable to the average citizen of Tokyo in his path.  
  
It was a ballsy move to be next to the door. But he wasn’t going to be far away this time. He could control himself. Well, that was an overstatement; with them on the other side of metal, they were lucky he didn’t bash the metal and charge in.  
  
Subaru stumbled out of the room. His gait was off, his posture definitely not straight. His black shirt wasn’t tucked in properly. His cheeks were reddened.  
  
Seishirou prepared himself for something. An argument, or a mention that he was standing there under the guise of his perfect illusion weaves. Nothing came. He was too preoccupied to channel that energy into noticing the spell treads.  
  
Subaru turned away. Worst of it, he didn’t look in his general direction, or show he sensed him in any capacity.  
  
Seishirou bristled.  
  
The first time it hadn’t been this atrocious. That’s what he had believed. In fact, he didn’t want to take it as truth… but he had heard enough through the door to come to the decision. Nothing in his life had trained him to be as coordinated and in-control as he had to be within those moments. But he couldn’t imagine a man having any kind of existence (he was trash) who touched him intimately for longer than an encounter. Subaru was only his, the deepest part of his body.  
  
A slightly goofy smile etched across Subaru’s features. He watched Subaru walk away. With every fiber of his being he wanted to reach out to him and teach him exactly who he belonged to. Yet he held himself back, nails biting into his palm until blood drew from the wound.  
  
Truly, it was a major insult.  
  
Seishirou punched the wall behind him. The wall punctured. Debris dropped to his feet. His knuckles cracked with blood.  
  
He stared at the broken shards of wall. Oh, Seishirou had watched their exploits before they arrived at the love hotel, too. Now, he could make things right and wipe away the utter filth stain in the room. He breathed slow and deep at the prospects of pleasure that eradicating his existence from the world would bring. Still, he may as well have been suffocating with anger.  
  
The creak of the door brought him back to where he was. Hiroto managed to step over the threshold before he struck out.  
  
He could have gone for a kick and started simple. Instead, Seishirou grabbed him around the neck and pushed him inside the room. The lock clanged back into place behind them, final in its snap.  
  
Seishirou would give him that he punched the air, eyes bulging, and his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as tried to regain his breath in a futile effort. He tried to fight pathetically. But it wasn’t enough for sympathy from anyone.  
  
Seishirou dragged him towards the bed and tossed him on the soiled red cover. His grip was so tight that the bones in his neck snapped under the pressure. Soon, he stopped struggling, his face a replica of horror and softening vitality at once.  
  
The blood from his broken neck splattered Hiroto’s entire shirt.  
  


* * *

  
Once he had a heftier, sweeter dose of his feelings, he couldn’t deny the ebbing realization that anchored within his heart and tried to burst free. He was addicted to feeling like Seishirou loved him.  
  
Increasingly, it was exceedingly painful to turn from the thrill and attention. The distraction it brought him was enough.  
  
He was slowly failing in his quest. No matter where he looked in a crowd, Seishirou was always there waiting for him, but he never actually was. The floating heads of the people walking among him could be Seishirou in disguise for all he knew. Screw his illusions.  
  
If only Seishirou would come up to him and end their farce and rivalry. And he would… would… he didn’t know. Kiss him and promise to never be with another man until he died? That was a pipe dream. Technically, was he cheating on Seishirou when he barely cared or acknowledged them more than a few hours max?  
  
Seishirou was close but too far.  
  
Subaru couldn’t focus on anything. All he needed was the belief that he was there.  
  
It wasn’t his style to search for men in places he didn’t care about, though. The subway and the love hotel had worked for use, but he wanted something else.  
  
He needed a place that was… intimate.  
  
It was just who Subaru was.  
  
So when he was finished with the job with his client, Matsumoto Ryota, he couldn’t help holding back the urge not part with him. His physique was right to imagine in the place of someone strong like Seishirou, and the deepness of his voice was enough to compare with his on top of it. It was daydream material.  
  
The evening sun lowered beyond the plated glass window. The normal work hours were about to end for the day.  
  
“Thank you for your dispelling the ghost, Sumeragi-san,” Ryota told him, voice gruff. He gave him a bow. “That incident caused me plenty of stress for weeks.”  
  
His eyes were trained on wide shoulders and the movement of his chiseled jaw. Ryota had a similar build that was well-maintained but beefy, more muscular volume around the upper arms and chest. Even the dimming light was too bright for Subaru to see without a headache. He was aching with desire, and Seishirou’s face didn’t leave his mind’s eye once.  
  
“I’m sure you can excuse yourself out.”  
  
Then, Ryota turned on his heel to walk down the long, windowed hallway.  
  
Subaru steeled himself. He didn’t know how this would come across, but…  
  
In the orange glow, he saw a halo of light appear around Ryota. Seishirou was in front of him, and he was walking away after Subaru had rejected another one of his date plans. It wasn’t as blinding as the exit of pink of the cherry blossoms, but he was too far gone. Seishirou’s back faced him and he wasn’t going to come back. He needed to take the initiative.  
  
Subaru’s footfalls echoed as he caught up to him. Ryota stopped. He gripped onto his shirt, and he looked up at him.  
  
“How about… I help you with that stress?”  
  
He wasn’t sure how he convinced him, but he looked interested after he pushed himself up to his side. The train ride was full of tension. Subaru sat close to him, closer than he would to anyone in public. But he didn’t care. And Ryota didn’t have qualms, either—not something with such power in how he presented himself as a manager in a high-profile company.  
  
And then the doorway of Subaru’s apartment was behind them.  
  
At first he felt infinitely awkward for having a stranger in his home. Not even his clients visited him in his home properly; he always went to them. He sought out their work places or their home addresses and talked to them there. Intruding upon his private life was something Subaru had never done.  
  
The only people who had been here before were Hokuto and… Seishirou. He had never let anyone else into his broken world. He wanted to keep his heart and dignity safe in the shattered bottle he constantly kept picked up the pieces for.  
  
He was determined to change that. Or, at least try to break that for the moment.  
  
Subaru didn’t beat around the bush. He led him straight to his bedroom. Halfway there, Ryota caught him around the waist, and he pulled him to him. He kissed Subaru the remainder of the path to the edge of his bed and didn’t let him go. Subaru let himself fall under his lead.  
  
Soon, Subaru found himself naked and on his back in the middle of his bed.  
  
The clang of the handcuff above Subaru’s head bound his wrists to the headboard. The weight of the blindfold blinded him. Briefly, he moved his hands back and forth. He wasn’t able to move far, but they weren’t uncomfortable. The need roosting deep within his groin sprouted back to life and he fell prey to it again.  
  
Again, Seishirou pinned him to the cherry blossom tree, as though he planned to feed him to the petals on the branches. The world of the cherry blossom tree was impossibly black and he couldn’t see. The trees bound him to it and Seishirou’s hands on his arms were in a vice-grip.  
  
The bed dipped under Ryota’s bulky weight. Lifting Subaru’s leg high, Ryota aligned himself with his lower body.  
  
Hokuto had teased him about this. One day after work, Seishirou would come to him, exhausted, and they would sleep in the same bed. Well, it wasn’t quite the same thing. But the message was more or less meant to imply exactly this!  
  
He unconsciously lifted his hips for him, eyes clenched. Ryota picked up the rest of the slack and his thin legs rose to his sides. All he could think about was that—he was offering himself to Seishirou and he was about to take him and not let him forget it! Couldn’t Seishirou _please_ fuck him until he couldn’t think anymore? Yes, this was their first time on their wedding night, and he wanted to make it true.  
  
“Please…” Subaru whispered.  
  
Once he ground his hips into his backside and the hot shaft of his cock penetrated him, Subaru threw his head back on the pillow. He hadn’t predicted he would be thick, and he didn’t know if he could handle it at first, but he definitely didn’t protest. Of course Seishirou would be huge and fill him up to the brim. It burned at first and it was so, so _good_ after he got going. He thrust into his lithe body, hard and fast, his pace swift.  
  
The bed springs rocked under them. Subaru desperately tried to move. His wrists pulled at the handcuffs but the metal held firm. A flurry of excitement washed throughout Subaru’s body.  
  
Seishirou wasn’t letting him have a _minute_ to rest. He would do everything to make him submit under him, so he did. The branches (the rope tied around his chest) scratched his skin and added extra stimulation such as the cherry blossom tree should if he wanted to leave him.  
  
Ryota drove into him. His tempo was brisker than the men Subaru had slept with previously. “Nice noises you’re making,” he growled. “Louder.”  
  
_Seishirou grit his teeth and glared. His entire body was on-edge, possessive. “You’re mine.” His fingers brushed Subaru’s pentagram. “You’re mine and you can do nothing to escape me.”  
_  
Subaru sighed. _I love you, Seishirou-san_.  
  
And the encouragement worked. Subaru’s moans and whimpers peaked. And he wanted to prove Seishirou right. Because damn was he ever his, and he didn’t want anyone to hear him besides Seishirou! Never, not once! He was only his!  
  
The blindfold’s darkness melted into smoldering amber. Subaru could only see Seishirou’s gaze bore into him, pinning him down within using any real force.  
  
Ryota lifted Subaru’s leg towards his shoulder. Subaru quivered as the new position gave him more power over him, and he went even deeper, balls deep.  
  
His orgasm built higher and higher. He was hard and neglected, but he didn’t care. In his mind, Seishirou’s feathery fingertips stroked his length. He saw the quirk of his lips and him biting his lip.  
  
With a final jerk Subaru drew his wrists against the handcuffs. He yanked as hard as he could, but his headboard didn’t give, and he screamed as long as he could. He came all over his stomach and chest.  
  
It wasn’t until he noticed that Ryota didn’t stop yet that he knew he hadn’t reached his limit. He panted, aware of how excited he was, how he was far more experienced than him. Seishirou would be, wouldn’t he? Yes, he would be, and he would also treat him roughly like this.  
  
Seishirou hovered over him, his gaze hungry and priceless. The little fact he had him at his mercy without remorse sent him over the line even again.  
  


* * *

  
As expected, Seishirou was livid. The third time broke an unwritten rule.  
  
Subaru had done many things before to lure him to his apartment. In fact, he had never moved from his old apartment, and he had known he stayed there to make it clear he wasn’t running from fighting him one-on-one. Each time he looked for him on the streets and didn’t mask his return back to the apartment building, he knew.  
  
No one else was allowed in that domain.  
  
He imagined the way it must look inside that apartment now. The way Subaru was sharing alone time with that man, in his bed, not thinking about him anymore.  
  
Once upon a time Seishirou had made breakfast for the twins in the apartment’s kitchen. He had spent countless hours there watching television with them, or discussing anything Hokuto brought up.  
  
And someone barged into that space and stole that sanctity from under his nose.  
  
If Subaru had found the perfect way to rub the salt into the wounds, he had hit the target directly in the bull’s eye.  
  
Seishirou wasn’t calm per se. Simply, he had perfected the art of crouching in wait. He rooted his feet to the rooftop while he watched the window through Nandarou’s eyes from a mile away. Knowing sweet revenge would be his was the only way in which he kept himself from ripping him apart on the spot. The time approached.  
  
So he waited until Matsumoto Ryota went into the office the next day for work.  
  
Ryota exited the comfort of his office. He wandered the long, windowed hallway that Subaru spoke to him in. The self-satisfied look on his face made him ready to pounce—but no, a few more minutes. The ultimate death was suiting, yes.  
  
After he entered the elevator, he stepped on. Seishirou stood on the opposite side, which made him grit his teeth. He wasn’t acknowledged; he peeked at his watch.  
  
“Terrible things happen every day,” Seishirou said. “It’s only natural.”  
  
Ryota froze, but Seishirou didn’t give him a chance edgewise. He stepped forward.  
  
He smiled. “But, Matsumoto, corrupting my Subaru-kun is the most despicable crime that this rotten city has seen.”  
  
The world of the cherry blossom tree roared into life. Ryota glanced side to side at the swirling pink petals, confused and awestruck. It was too late. The tree reached for her meal, branches creaking for the sacrifice, seeking out its target.  
  
Ryota was dragged towards the truck of the tree. Gleefully, Seishirou watched him struggle. He punched and kicked and the branches snapped under his weight. Yet the tree’s ancient wood didn’t give in to his strength. Watching him get dragged across the dirt was immensely gratifying. There was no point in murdering him the slow way if he didn’t feel the raw pain of his actions in motion. Subaru had picked a man worth that—well-equipped and all—but he couldn’t escape the wrath of the Sakurazukamori’s majestic tree.  
  
Ryota’s head slipped under the trunk. The twigs tore into his flesh and forced him to scream out in agony. Soon enough, his entire body disappeared. The tree’s petals tinged a brighter pink than they were.  
  
Once his soul was trapped inside the tree’s trunk, his expression dropped.  
  
Seishirou still didn’t feel as satisfied as he believed he would be. But he was dead, so why? Wasn’t it enough that he was gone? He didn’t know. Even though the man was dead, he wanted to do it again for his misdeeds. It was best he served the tree and offered his blood, or he may lose sight of himself for the future.  
  
It wasn’t like him. But… for Subaru… Yes, he must stay vigilant and watch over him so his purity and loyalty remained his.  
  
After all, there was no chance Subaru wouldn’t catch a whiff of it this time. The last few times he had missed the deaths, but he couldn’t now, because everyone would hear about the blood-soaked elevator carpet without a body. News would spread back to him. Apparently he hadn’t done his job correctly and stopped the vengeful spirit; the Sumeragi family would have a disgrace on their hands.  
  
That shame wasn’t anything compared to the Sakurazukamori’s wounded pride.  
  
It was a good warning as any.

He could intervene before Subaru made a fool of himself. But he wanted him to feel horror and guilt for defying his place as his beloved prey. Learn the cold lesson that, for his lack of faithfulness to him, the offenders always perished. When the time was right for him to throw Subaru in his bed and ravish his body and soul to his heart’s content, he would erase every single blunder the Sumeragi committed.


End file.
